


cater 2 u

by wildlings (candybank)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, and zhengtings a whore in this one, anyway catholic boarding school boys au, this is a disgrace, u whores??, warnings....sex.....obvi, whores, zhengchenkun isnt a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/wildlings
Summary: yanchen and xukun are rule-breaking bad boys. zhengting is the student council president's helpful best friend.





	cater 2 u

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@xukuns_ @lovelyzzt on twt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40xukuns_+%40lovelyzzt+on+twt).



> zhengchenkun isnt a tag thisis a disgrace . u all should be ashamed

"school uniforms are great!" zhengting says, all the way on yanchen's lap, greedy hands rubbing his chest over his white standard-issue polo shirt with the school patch on the left breast.

"they're hot," yanchen retorts, annoyed, rubbing zhengting's back.

" _you're_ hot," zhengting says into his ear, giggling, kisses working down his jaw.

he has _such_ a way with words.

"i hate the uniform."

zhengting pulls away to show him a pout. "no, really! they're great! because, like, you can put it on at the start of the day..." zhengting argues, champion debate team member, driving his point home by doing the two top buttons on yanchen's shirt. "then i can take it off for you after class..." he continues, undoing one-two-three-four buttons. sighing into a deep kiss when he reaches the fifth button. sixth. seventh.

then zhengting is rubbing yanchen over his jeans, the kiss only getting dirtier and hotter. and deeper, and messier,

and rougher.

and if it's rough zhengting wants, it's rough he gets. because yanchen will give him anything in the entire world and he knows it.

so, yanchen pulls him closer, shoving a tongue down his throat, not giving him a second to breathe. yanchen kisses him until his lungs burn, until zhengting's moans get louder because he can't breathe. until he's pushing at yanchen's chest, begging for air with tear-pricked eyes.

panting heavy when it's all over, but it's far from over.

zhengting thinks he can catch a break until yanchen tells him he can't with another hard kiss. gingerly, distracted, he pushes yanchen's shirt off of his shoulders. fingers not lasting long before they're grabbing fistfuls of yanchen's hair, knees buckling against the sides of his hips, friction building between the both of them.

yanchen tells him to grab the lube in his bag, but zhengting says he's too impatient. knowing exactly what zhengting wants (and that is, to regret every life decision he has ever made) yanchen doesn't ask twice.

instead, he sticks two fingers into zhengting's mouth. zhengting choking around them, sucking hard, moaning loud. fingers covered in spit in no time, yanchen pulls it out of zhengting's mouth with an obscene _pop!_

it's unsanitary, but this is what zhengting wants. haphazard preparation and pain, scissored open with fingers barely lubricated for nowhere near long enough. feeling like he's being split in half and that yanchen doesn't care.

in the very next moment (read as: far too soon), he's slumped over yanchen's body, clinging onto him, thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, with yanchen pulling his jeans and his boxers down just enough for bare access.

yanchen spits into his hand, slicks himself up and pushes into zhengting without a care. a strangled cry escapes zhengting's lips, halfway a scream, halfway to tears. 

"chenchen," he sobs, as he ever only does when he's in immense pain and-or feeling immense pleasure.

"this is what you want, right?" yanchen spits back, trying to get ahold of zhengting's hips, guiding him to a rhythm far too soon.

weakly, wrapping his arms completely around yanchen, zhengting nods.

zhengting mewls with every movement, squeaking like a rubber toy left in the attic far too long. yanchen chuckles, starts moving his hips in a ploy to get zhengting to scream louder.

skin and screams. it's all the room is. zhengting all white knuckles, scratching at yanchen's undershirt. yanchen all judge, jury and executioner, giving zhengting everything he wants and everything he deserves.

"yanchen, it hurts..." zhengting says, but they both know he means nothing by it. just that it hurts, and he wants it to hurt more, and he wants yanchen to stop being so careful. to fuck him so hard he breaks.

so, yanchen does. rhythm difficult to build, but building still.

from between zhengting whining and slapping skin, yanchen hears the door open. zhengting opens his eyes to see xukun walk into the room.

he stops for a moment to take in what he sees, before grinning and shaking his head, and walking towards them.

"oh, zhengzheng," xukun strokes his hair with one hand as the other works to push his own pants down, "what did you do?" one knee bent on the couch, xukun takes zhengting's hand and guides it towards his boxers.

not another word of instruction needed, zhengting starts rubbing and squeezing and palming. not even needing to look when he slips his hand past the waistband of xukun's boxers to stroke him entirely hard.

it's a kind of gymnastics, the way zhengting bends his body towards xukun in a big effort to suck his dick. ever flexible, he's choking around xukun in a second. the taste of it and the feeling all exciting and overwhelming.

he chalks it up to his simple love of sucking dick.

and he tries to get in as much spit as he can before xukun decides time's up.

xukun gets up off the couch. in a second, zhengting feels firm hands on his hips, hot lips on his neck, and he follows where they push and pull. 

yanchen pulls out of him, leaving him feeling empty and breathless. and he lets xukun take zhengting off of his lap and onto the carpeted floor, on his hands and knees. it's only when yanchen has his cock in zhengting's mouth and has pushed his head down so fast zhengting _almost_ chokes that he catches up.

he doesn't have to look to know where xukun is. he lets the sensation of fingers burying into the bones of his hips guide him. and he's entirely right, because xukun pushes into him in the very next second. jackhammering far too soon for it to be easy. zhengting has no choice but to let yanchen's cock fall out of his mouth so he can scream, and grit his teeth, and scream again.

the room all skin, sweat, and _xukun_ 's and _ah-ah-ah_ 's and _please_ 's.

patience running out, yanchen pinches zhengting's jaw in between his fingers and guides his mouth back around his cock. zhengting, tears pricking at his eyes again, but ever obedient. he tries to fight the overwhelming urge to cry and starts sucking yanchen off again.

maybe he's just sensitive, but it's a kind of overstimulation. yanchen too deep in his throat and xukun too deep inside him. pushing too fast, pulling too little. giving zhengting no room to breathe, not even to think.

just the way they know he likes it.

he feels xukun pause for a moment. xukun, taking off his school shirt and his undershirt because it's just a little too hot, he hears zhengting whine and raises an eyebrow. he doesn't pause another moment before he slaps zhengting's ass so hard it leaves a bright red hand print, then starts jackhammering into him again like tomorrows don't exist.

feeling sorry for what he did, and regretting nothing, zhengting moans around yanchen's cock. barely given a second to feel sorry again before yanchen is grabbing a fistful of his hair to push-and-pull-and-push his head.

feeling uncared for and entirely in love with it, zhengting shuts his eyes tight and lets them take him.

eyelids fluttering open only when he feels xukun pull out. an emptiness he doesn't think he deserves, he blinks big, brown, innocent eyes at yanchen.

yanchen snickers, caressing the side of his face and leaning in closer. "you know what you did."

zhengting looks to the side in shame, reveling in the feeling of it.

before he can blink again, xukun is sitting on the couch with yanchen, and they are tugging him forward by the wrist. no instruction needed, he wraps is lips around xukun's cock. sucking hard for seconds, before doing the exact same thing to yanchen. then xukun, then yanchen, then xukun again. all messy and hot and hurried, stroking with his hand what isn't in his mouth. zhengting thinks he could do it forever,

but the world stops. rearranges. then zhengting is on his back, on the floor, no pillow placed under his hips like there usually is. he bites his lip and watches as yanchen spreads his legs and positions himself in between, nearly tearing his own lips off when yanchen pushes in. zhengting's back arching off the ground, body tensing, eyes shutting. never any time to recover, xukun's cock is pressed up against his lips before he can realize. and when he realizes, he makes up for lost time as fast as he can. hollowing his cheeks around xukun, fingers knowing exactly what to do, what xukun likes. it's a chore trying to mind his teeth and be fucked into tomorrow all at the same time.

then, they're doing the exact same thing. except xukun is fucking him and it's yanchen's dick in his mouth, and zhengting can't feel his lungs but he has never felt happier about forgetting how to breathe.

he looks up at yanchen as he sucks him off, innocence from before replaced by a quiet taunting that he knows will get on yanchen's nerves. like he knows exactly what he's doing, and he knows that yanchen enjoys it, and will miss it when it's gone, and he knows that yanchen doesn't like it when anyone has any power over him.

and he's right. because yanchen yanks at zhengting's hair so hard it gives him whiplash, mouth empty, all red and swollen and pulled in a slight grin that only aggravates yanchen.

"i know what you're doing," yanchen says through his teeth, leaning in so close that zhengting can feel his breath on his skin. "you want me to kiss you?"

zhengting nods with sad eyes. yanchen feels his heart being squeezed; he fights through it, but not before zhengting sees him falter and seizes the moment of weakness by leaning forward and making the tips of their noses touch.

and yanchen knows what zhengting is doing, but he thinks (as he has a hundred times before), just this once, he'll give in (as he has a hundred times before.)

he gives zhengting the kiss he wants. wordlessly signaling xukun to pull him up, so xukun does. he pulls at zhengting's arms so that his chest is pressed against zhengting's back. and yanchen stands on his knees in front of zhengting.

then, yanchen kisses him. sweetly, softly, lewdly—all in one breath. he kisses zhengting until little fires start on his skin. pausing to breathe, to turn zhengting's head back towards xukun, to have them kiss. all dirty, sloppy, messy. too much tongue and never long enough. yanchen kisses xukun over zhengting's shoulder when they part.

xukun still inside zhengting, a kind of teasing. zhengting taking the initiative to start stroking yanchen again as they kiss again, and do the same thing over and over again.

and it doesn't take much or much longer. yanchen and xukun coming on zhengting's face, zhengting coming all over both of their hands, sitting in both of their laps, and kissing the both of them.

zhengting waking up in a cold sweat. body overheated, face pale, panting lightly.

reality takes a handful of seconds to settle until finally zhengting realizes that he is in a bed, not a floor or a couch, and he is fully clothed, not naked and covered in cum.

"mm... zhengting? why are you awake?" beside him, yanchen stirs awake. rubbing a hand down his back.

yanchen sits up, cutely leans his chin onto zhengting's back. "beibei, what's wrong?" he wraps his arms around zhengting, rubs his tummy with one hand. "bad dream?"

"bad?" zhengting chuckles nervously.

yanchen raises an eyebrow and presses a kiss to the nape of his neck. "good...?"

"i..."

"both of you shut up and go to sleep," grumbles xukun from underneath the sheets.

yanchen looks over and laughs, and gives zhengting one last smooch before laying back down.

"baobao... i'm sorry..." zhengting says softly, squeezing into a tiny space to give xukun a little kiss, "good night." backing away into his space in the middle of the bed, checking his phone before going to sleep.

 **3 new messages from: bestest friend (zheng ruibin)** , the screen reads. 

 

 

> **3 new messages from: bestest friend (zheng ruibin)**  
>    
>  ting, tell me you took care of it like u said     PLEASE tell me you took care of it like u said TT TT  
>  is yanchen wearing his uniform to school tomorrow???!?!?  
>  if he breaks dress code one more time principal li is gonna cut my head off!!!!! TT TT

 


End file.
